User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons Trailer (Special Preview)
scene moved slowly towards the right as gray-colors start to surround the room. The setting took place inside a bedroom with clothes scattered everywhere, a desk sitting right next to a bed that was filled with games, a laptop and a smartphone charging. Someone with a masculine figure grabbed his phone to check the time. Ethan: I’m late… - in the transformation, sprung his legs into the air and grew wheels from the bottom of his toes and zoomed off. - dashed out of his house, who began increasing his speed and made his way toward school. Horizon, a school for the talented and inspired artists, hoping they would someday be able to achieve their dreams and make them a reality. ran past a sign that said “Horizon Arts & Culture” which was mounted in front of the entrance. The campus was surrounded by multiple buildings with many students, tables, trees and mounted areas surrounding the area. - group of kids arrived into a large sector where both the outside and inside looked exactly like a miniature food court. - were seen studying or working at the library. - But little do they know, a new student is about to arrive... XLR8: That’s it! I think I’m going to… Omnitrix started beeping. changed back into Ethan in a red blur. Ethan realized he was approaching an orange haired girl, while still going fast from XLR8's momentum. Ethan: OH MAN!!!!! slowly turned to notice the scream until, wham! In slow motion, Ethan slammed right into her. Everything returned to regular speed as the orange haired girl fell to the ground while Ethan kept rolling across the ground, until he slammed into a nearby tree. - began opening his eyes. All he saw was a blurry face covering the sun, until everything cleared up. Revealing to be the orange haired girl staring at him, with the sunlight shining behind her and the leaves on the tree. Alice: Hey, say something, are you ok? Ethan: Yeah… tried to sit up Agh… Alice: Don’t force yourself. Anyways, I think you’re the one who owes me an apology… confused, took a look at Alice and saw she was holding her side. Ethan: Ah, sorry! - scene shifts to Ethan and Alice in the classroom who were talking to two african american students next to them on both rows. Hannibal: You two first years? and Alice nodded nervously back to Hannibal's response. Hannibal: Relax, I’m a second year. - Alice: My name’s Alice. Nikki: Nikki, and the guy speaking below us is Hannibal. Hannibal: Pleasure’s all mine! - scene shifted to the cafeteria. ran off and he accidentally ran into someone, again. Where this time, the person’s plate slammed right into their shirt. Terence: Agh! Look at what you did! Do you know how much money I had to pay for that? tried to grabbed the quickest napkins he could to help him clean up the mess but was pushed aside. - a classroom, the plant monster grappled its vines towards the classroom, and it threw a few students back - the library, red energy started circulating around Hex's fingertips and fired a blast Ethan. - Nikki: Dang, you are running into all kinds of people today. Ethan: Heh… yeah ...and their lives will change forever. class, Ethan went over to check his backpack. Ethan: What the- Ethan ''Thoughts: My backpack… Did I accidentally grab the other backpack at the crime scene?! - ''flash backed to XLR8 fighting the robbers outside the store. In slow motion we see XLR8 grab one of the robber’s backpacks. - Alice: I wanted to ask you something. After all the time we've spent together today, you still haven’t answered why or how you ran into me. Ethan: I was just not paying attention, that’s all. Alice: Really? You were literally airborne. - Alice: Just be honest with me, Ethan. Ethan: It’s not that I don’t want to explain it to you, it’s just… Alice: What Ethan? - backpack started glowing red behind them. - soon as Ethan got Alice's attention, the backpack started growing giant metallic arms and legs and transformed into a giant Mechadroid. - Mechadroid kicked Ethan and sent him flying into the air. - slammed down on the watch and transformed in a flash. TRANSFORMATION: Magnets spun around him, surrounding his body in armor covered in lodestone. - aimed his arms out and his claws launched magnetic waves, which started detaching one of the robot’s arms. - Lieutenant Steel: Tell me kid, do you know what that thing is? - looked down, and took a close look at his watch. - Ethan: No, but all I know so far is that this thing turns me into different aliens. - TRANSFORMATION: As the rocks started forming onto his body, fire started cracking beneath its surface, which made Ethan start to panic as it went closer to his face. - Ethan: This thing fell out of the sky for a reason. I may not know why, but out of anyone’s wrist, it fell onto mine. We should use this device to help people, save lives. - created a jolt of electricity and electrocuted the plant monster, throwing it back as it freed AmpFibian it's clutches. - Lieutenant Steel: This isn’t some kind of comic book. - grabbed Nikki and jumped off from the exploding robot. - Ethan: No it isn’t, but this thing is here right in front of us. There’s many things, good things, we can do with this. - raised up his arm and as he screamed from the top of his lungs, launched an energy wave that came blasting out from his watch. - Arms noticing someone was stuck inside the Mechadroid. He shattered the glass surrounding him it with a punch and gave him his hand. From the creators Ebomnitrix and ChromastoneandTabby, featuring Kakapokid5, Runny Relic and Professor Jake, and musical artists like Jman6080 comes a brand new series like you've never read before. TRANSFORMATION: Diamonds finish forming around his face as he began to shout his name. - of the Echo Echo's high fived. - throws an explosive jar toward the monster and it lands, melting the beast. - started shedding down Alice's face as she held onto a damaged Ethan. - and Alice, using the mechanical device, pushed over a large bookcase and it went flying over towards other bookcases, knocking them down like dominos, heading towards Hex. - dragged Nikki out of the car. They started running away as the Robot from Dimension 12, drove over Hannibal’s car. Hannibal: Granny’s not gonna be happy. - slammed down, with a green flash surrounding the scene. E-10: Horizons; Catch a special sneak preview of the two-part series premiere. Friday June 29th, on your BEN10FANFICTION. Category:Blog posts